Modern computer users can communicate with each other in a variety of different ways. Popular electronic communication methods rely on computer application programs to permit users to communicate with each other. Examples of electronic communications application programs, also referred to as applications, include electronic mail (email) and instant messaging and presence (IM&P), for example, the IBM® Sametime® unified communications and collaboration application. Other examples include applications related to text messaging, voice over IP (internet protocol), video conferencing, online games, mobile messaging, and the like.
An electronic communication application often includes a user-defined contact list to simplify use of the application. A contact list can include email addresses, phone numbers, instant messaging addresses, and other contact information, which is created and maintained by the user. For example, an IM&P application can include a specific contact list, referred to as a “Buddy List,” that includes a listing of other users of the same IM&P application,